


Healing me, Healing you

by budding_ink_slinger



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Depression, Domestic Violence, Escapism, F/M, Humor, Joja sucks, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budding_ink_slinger/pseuds/budding_ink_slinger
Summary: Natalie doesn't  know who to believe any more, her boyfriend says he loves her then beats her, friends vanish when she needs them and a life significantly worse with joja.In her situation she does the only logical thing. Run away.





	1. ZoZo City Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalie isn't good at therapy.  
> Natalie's nickname is Tully if anyone gets confused.  
> Brief tour of zozo city.

**ZoZo City Life**

Therapy begins with the same question every week “so Natalie, how has your week been?”

I give the same response every week “fine.”

The doctor furrows his brows and leans back in the armchair and begins scanning me over from head to toe, sighs and then plucks his clipboard from his desk and begins scribbling down notes. Great, more meds.

“you look tired.” oh do I really. “You were prescribed sleeping pills a few weeks ago, have you been taking them?”

“what Doc am I not allowed to carry the weight of the world under my eyes?” he looks up at me now exasperated. Well I thought it was funny. “I tried the pills, but it just meant I couldn’t get out of my nightmare where-” he interrupts me, my jaw snaps shut.

 “where the faceless people attack you, correct? Along with the other recurring dreams that occurred during your coma I assume.” He waves his hand dismissively as if my fear means nothing to him.

The Doctor thorough with his notes on me if nothing else. He’s also in a bad mood, the best option today is probably just to go along with his routine check in. “yes Doctor”

“Without dealing with your insomnia it will be hard to tackle the lingering paranoia,” he suddenly stops writing and makes eye contact looking very serious for a second “how exactly do you feel about these dreams”

Yoba above, how far gone does he think I am.” They’re threatening but once I’m awake I’m fully aware they can’t hurt me, if that’s what you were asking” he makes a grunting noise that sounds vaguely positive… well there’s a first time for everything.

“you have a bruise on your chin, what happened?”

Without missing a beat I respond laughing “ah, well I was late for work one morning and my boyfriend Jim left the cupboard in the hallway open and well I sort of ran into it” I nervously scratch the back of my head, as I do the baggy sleeves of my uniforms sweatshirt slip down a little revealing the bandages I’d applied.

“and on your arms” the query catches me off guard and my arms snap back to their position on my legs.

I try to laugh it off “I’m clumsy you know this!” it sounds strained even to me.

“Any suicidal thoughts?”

“no.”

“alright, have you made any progress socializing” suddenly the fraying wool at the end of my sleeves seem incredibly interesting. “Natalie?”

“no” I say meekly “between therapy, the last few medical check-ups and my job there’s not much time left over.”

“have you tried catching up with your old team mates from university?”

“NO” I shout unintentionally quickly shrinking back into the worn-out armchair “just no okay.”

He sighs deeply rubbing his forehead, I feel a little sorry that he still has to deal with bullshit on a weekly basis. “well at least you’ve got your boyfriend to look after you, that’s more than many people have.”

I look down at my shoes and smile a little. “yeah Jim’s a real life saver.”

As per usual doc gives me some sound life advice along with the edited prescription telling me to hand it in at the desk on my way out.

The mental health clinic is small office similar in standard to all public clinics in ZuZu city. Overworked and underfunded. The waiting room is full of people shifting about on the awful plastic chairs looking various degrees between disgruntled and panicked. I see a few people in in the same uniform as me and I could talk about our shared misery but why would I? It’s not like I know them. As I walk over to join the que for the receptionist, I gaze out the window, or at least I would if I could see past the smog and grime. If I really try to look there’s the blotchy white, orange and red lights of traffic swirling together with bright blue neon signs that are everywhere in this damn city.  

“Hi there Tully!” the excitable receptionist practically beams blinding me with her radiance for a moment.

“Hi Shelly, how’s your precious plant doing?” I grin wickedly as she pulls the little succulent towards her chest defensively.

“Don’t touch him, he’s only just recovered!” Shelly pouts in obvious mock anger.

 Giggling a little at her shenanigans I try to reach over to tap one of the leaves “come on its been weeks you’ve gotta forgive me!” shelly wildly spins round three sixty degrees in her desk chair to avoid my touch and we both laugh hysterically.

Pulling an adorable expression Shelly wines “Noo you’ve knocked over my baby and cracked his pot too many times!”

“Shelly, it was literally once and you label me a plant killer?”

“That’s once too many!!!” we’re both roaring with laughter now and I hand over the little scrap of paper so she can type the Doctors orders into the computer.

Sobering up a little she turns back to ask “still no progress ey” I grunt indifferently and she heads into the back room to fetch my meds for spring. Every time I get my bag of pills, I swear they get bigger. “Don’t worry things will get better eventually.” I smile sadly at Shelly stuffing the bag of pills into my backpack as I wish her goodbye.

Its nearly 9pm when I leave the clinic and the streets are still bustling with people pushing and shoving others out of the way to get where they need to be. Looking up the smog cloud hangs heavily above every one cutting off the tops of skyscrapers and obscuring anything more than a few meters away. Pulling up my face mask I dive into the crowd and start my journey home. Everywhere I look there’s either the garish blue Joja logo, the red of for sale signs plastered on independent shop windows and then more blue advertising that your brand new Joja shop will be arriving soon. Once upon a long lime ago blue used to be my favourite colour now it just makes me sick.

Inside the train station there’s only marginally less people however what relief could have been gained is quickly dashed by the war propaganda being blared over the announcement system between train times. I stop to listen for a moment while I browse over some cheap options for dinner on the go. No matter how badly the army loses the announcer always insists on Ferngill Republic’s superiority over the Gotoro empire. Thanks for the update, but I really don’t need any more violence in my life.

My trains apparently just pulled into the station. Shit. I stuff far too much money into the shopkeeper’s hand and grab a simple sandwich as I sprint towards the closing gate. Suddenly my ankle acts up and sends bolts of pain through my entire body, unable to support my weight I end up sprawled across the hard platform floor. Laying there for a moment I watch the train pull away slowly picking up speed. Jim’s not going to be happy with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I've ever published on here, support and critique are very welcome.


	2. Look at where we are now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: description of domestic abuse.
> 
> Everyone has their limit Natalie has reached hers.

One long train journey later and a deeply disappointing tuna sandwich the train made its final stop at the east end of Zozo this was by far the most run down and dangerous area of Zozo and I was out at midnight. This would be enough incentive for people less familiar with the area to call a cab however I quickly I got down to the task of negotiating the city streets.

When I arrived at my block of flats, I looked up at all the windows some were totally dark, most were faintly illuminated by the glow of a television and a few proud insomniacs still had their room lights blazing. Maybe I could figure out if Jim was still awake if I figures out which window was mine, I tried counting the floors but quickly became muddled and gave up when trying to get specific with each window. Slowly I made my way up the stairs stretching every now and again to relive the pain in my leg, there too many lights turned on my floor for my liking and for every step up I took my breathing got faster. second floor. I’m shaking so hard I can barely walk. Third floor. I began rehearsing the reason why I was late it was a reasonable excuse I have nothing to worry about. Outside the door. I ball my fists into my sweatshirt and take a deep breath in, it’ll all be fine, Jim cares for me, he won’t do anything I don’t deserve.

I turn the key in the lock and peak around the open plan space, it’s totally dark. I release the breath I didn’t realise I was holding and lock the door behind me.

“Your finally back then.”

A chill runs down my spine I whip round and there he is looming over me and I unintentionally back up into the corner, he follows. “I was so disappointed when I came home, and you weren’t here to help me unwind.” I can’t look at him, his voice is too calm and controlled.

“I had therapy like I do every week but I just missed my train a-“he cuts me off.

“So, do you need to see the good Doctor to complain about public transport now?” his voice is rising “look at me.”

I do. His eyes are like glowing in the moonlight lighting up like piercing shards of ice and I feel myself go numb.

“Jim that’s not what therapy’s for.” Suddenly all the air rushes out of my lungs as I’m lifted by my neck and pressed further into the corner.

“It’s been more than 6 seasons and they still can’t fix you. Why are you wasting so much time and money on something pointless!” desperately clinging to his arm and wheezing in little breaths he releases slightly only to slam my head into the wall again.” if you love that doctor so much then go back and spend the whole fucking night with him!” He’s mad, I made him mad. “I spend all damn night waiting for you to come home to have dinner, but you’d rather spend all night bitching and moaning about me with your fancy friends in the city!” Jim’s released me a little so my feet can now touch the floor.

“Jim I would never do that” he grabs my already injured arm and twists it painfully. “AHHH” im SoRryIM SorRy IM SoRRy “IM SORRY!!” falling to my knees I let out a garbled mess of apologies and pleas through floods of tears.

Jim lets me go and takes a step back from me waiting quietly for me to calm down. “pathetic, you could have been great if you hadn’t gotten a damn concussion, look where your shit has landed us now, here. rotting in some dump.” My visions gone blurry and patchy, but when Jim lifts my chin, I can still see how serious he is. “You won’t be going back to that doctor again. Ill collect your medicine for you when you need it.” I nod dumbly and allow him to carry me to bed, he sleeps soundly but I lay awake for a few more hours crying softly.

The next morning Jim is waiting in the doorway of the bedroom slowly dressing as he watches me sleep. He smiles so sweetly at me in the morning sun.

“babe I’m sorry about last night, I just want you to get better and I got over emotional about it.” I stare blankly at him for a long moment “you forgive me right” there’s an edge to the last word that makes me give a small positive noise in acknowledgement. Fortunately, today he seems content with this answer and moves over to give me a small peck on the forehead. “I love you so much, your just so different from how you used to be, sometimes I can’t stand it.” I lay there waiting for the front door to close before getting up.

Slowly I move to the bathroom to inspect the damage done. Fortunately, it’s nothing a turtle neck under the uniform sweater won’t hide. After that I fall into the routine breakfast, pills, shower, dressed, out the door before 7 to get the train to work and without realizing it I’ve managed to get to get to my desk at the Joja call centre where I do… nothing. All day every day.

I’m sat there contemplating the pointlessness of my life when all of a sudden the phone rings breaking me out of my stupor.

“Joja corporation making your life better every day, how can I help you?” now I’m scrambling for some paper to take notes on the client since I forgot to boot up my computer. For Yoba’s sake why did everything have to be digitalised nowadays. I’m about to start crying when I open one of my draws and Huzza an envelope! I desperately scribble down everything important.

“thank you mam but I’m afraid the product your enquiring after is no longer available for refunds.”

“WHAT!! I only bought the garbage yesterday and it wont work, who do you think you are to tell me that I can’t get what’s rightfully mine back” this stops me for some reason.

“I don’t know.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW!!” the lady shrieks but she doesn’t matter.

“I don’t know who I am.” at this I hang up and put my face in my hands.

I have no more friends, my boyfriend doesn’t seem to recognize me anymore, I don’t even have all the memories that should make me, well ME. I’m literally no one.

**“Valued staff member No.B5733 please report to the office.”**

That’s me being summoned to the office but I don’t care nothing matters anymore. Fat tears start rolling over my cheeks and there is nothing I can do to stop them. People are staring, I don’t care let them all I know is that I am distraught let them see that, let them see me.

**“Valued staff member No.B5733 please comply or risk redundancy.”**

I completely ignore the bloody intercom and look over the envelope I’d scribbled on without thinking, it was old and stained with drops of Joja cola and it was from my grandfather. I open the letter and begin reading hanging onto every word written like my life’s relying on it, I guess it is.

‘In dire need of a change’ heh that sounds like me I wonder what pearls of wisdom grandad still has to offer. ‘The place I truly belong’ a beautiful dream Grandpa.

Wait a Deed? To the old farm. What?!

**“Valued staff member No.B5733 the head of human resources is calling you must answer.”**

Oh I’ll answer. I pick up the phone and yell at the top of my lungs “Fuck Y’all I Quit!” a deranged smile spreads over my face as I strut out the office. As I exit, I hear a few other whoops and hollers at my declaration along with one final word from the intercom.

**“Former staff member No.B5733 you are required to leave Joja incorporated immediately”**

With pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Natalie quitting was so satisfying.   
> The next chapter will be from Lewis's perspective as he receives our deranged farmer.


	3. The Weight of a Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre has to get something off his chest and mayor Lewis has to come up with a solution fast.  
> Fortunately for the entire village he doesn't have to in the end.

Lewis hummed happily as he made his way over to Pierre’s, smiling broadly at passers-by wishing them all good fortune in the coming year.

The afternoon sun beamed down on the valley casting long shadows and making what’s left of the snow drifts sparkle like quartz crystals. Days were growing longer and warmer and it was showing among many members of the town were quietly pleased the bitterly cold winter was almost over. Everyone could go back to their days in the sun spending long days lounging on the beach.

Lewis was coming to the end of his check up on all the towns businesses and was just about to open the double door’s to Pierre’s general store when he heard shouting inside.

“If we keep this up, we will go bankrupt within the year!” it was Caroline. “Be reasonable Pierre.”

“I know dear, but the mayor asked me to do this for the town personally,” Lewis didn’t like the direction this conversation was going in. “Besides we only make profit on the items we buy in from the Willies and Marnies nowadays.”

“Well we would be if anyone came in to buy them!” there was a pregnant pause and then very softly he heard Caroline mutter. “Do you have _any idea_ how much spoiled milk and fish I had to throw out the other day?”

“…” All mayor Lewis could see was Pierre just stood there hands balled and white knuckled as his shoulders began to shake and bob up and down. “Pierre?” Lewis couldn’t bear eavesdropping by the bulletin board any longer and puled open the glass door.

“Good afternoon” Lewis spoke grimly.

Caroline spun round suddenly with shocked expressions quickly forcing a smile. “good afternoon Mayor! How can we help on this beautiful day?”

Lewis raised his hand halting the sellers’ spiel. “Apologies for being so rude but I heard everything just now,” Caroline’s face fell almost immediately being replaced with embarrassment and sadness. “Is it possible to discuss recent events in the back over some tea?”

Quietly the small group gathered in front of the crackling fireplace. “Is Abigail at home?”

“No,” the poor man’s voice cracked, Lewis let him take the moment to compose himself, “Abigail and Sam are having a movie night at Sebastian’s, they’ll be gone for a few hours at least.”

 “Good.” Lewis had heard the teens had final exams in the coming summer, she didn’t need to be worried about her parents’ money troubles as well.

“Pierre I’m sorry for putting the weight of the towns finances on your shoulders,” he paused waiting to see if the other man had anything to say, “But what happened? Everything seemed to be going so well.”

“The farmers across the valley sold out. That’s what happened.” Caroline walked up with a pot full of the sweet-smelling spice berry tea and a few cups.

“what do you mean?” Lewis asked concern growing in his voice.

“It’s exactly as Carol said,” Pierre sighed and handed me a scrap of paper out of his breast pocket, “Morris offered them a price they couldn’t refuse, and they made a deal.”

 “There’s nothing we have that Joja doesn’t now,” Pierre admitted sadly “at this rate our funds will be all but gone by the end of spring.”

“we’ll have to pack up and move to the city to find work.” Caroline blew softly on her tea before continuing. “I’d started looking for something I can do part time in the valley a little while ago to support us, but there’s literally nothing other than Joja now.”

“I don’t understand how they do it!” Pierre ran his hands through his hair tugging at the ends. “They sell some of their products for copper pieces but can fork out hundreds of gold to get what they want!”

At this Lewis sighs deeply knowing exactly what they’re doing. “Joja’s trying to drive out the competition and the moment it’s gone they hike up the prices to grab every bit of gold in the town.” Lewis has both of their attention now. “They’ve done this in almost every town in the valley, I’m begging you, please believe in me.”

The couple is staring sadly into the golden-brown tea as if it held all the answers. “The end of spring,” Pierre pipes up, “that’s how long you have to find a damn miracle.”

Lewis nodes standing up suddenly, “I’ll talk to the governor, oh and Pierre you’ll go bald pulling on your hair like that.” Pierre’s hands snap out his hair and even Caroline manages a week giggle at her husbands’ distress. Who knows that might have been the first time she’s smiled all week.

Softly closing the door behind him the mayor released a deep sigh into the night and began wondering what he could possibly do to save the small towns economic crisis. He’d mentioned the governor, but he honestly questioned what the old relic would do? He was the one who first let Morris set up shop and Lewis was deeply afraid of being told to sell the community centre already. Yes, it would bring employment opportunities to the valley. But it would also mean that Morris would have complete control over the town’s money flow. The thought of selling was far too painful. The old building held so many memories for all the older residents. Deep down he also knew if he sold the building that would be the last straw and he would undoubtedly be voted out of office.

Lewis needed time alone to think so skipped over the regular visit to the saloon, it sounded reasonably lively though. Go figure.

He turned the door handle slowly and as if on que the phone started ringing. Who on earth would be calling at this time of night? Marnie perhaps? Excitably he picked up the phone bringing it up to his ear.

“Thank Yoba someone finally picked up.” The lady calling sounded relieved, but who was it? “um is this Mayor Lewis I’m talking to?”

Relieved that it wasn’t another call from Joja about the community centre Lewis put on his most friendly tone despite his dark mood. “Indeed Miss … apologies for my rudeness but I don’t seem to know your name.”

“oh um, Natalie, Natalie Tully, I think you knew my late grandfather?”

“little Nat! is that really you? Last time you came you spent the time chasing away crows with a stick and now you sound so grown up!” A hearty laugh escaped Lewis at the old memory.

“Oh, really?” She sounded strangely lost for words for a split second. “Anyway urm, well, I might be doing some more of that in the coming seasons.” Was Lewis hearing what he thought he was?

“Just to clarify, your moving into your family farm correct?” Lewis couldn’t believe his ears.

“yes, I’ll be in the valley by the beginning of spring if that’s okay?”

“This is marvellous news!” he said a little too enthusiastically. “For old times’ sake I insist on getting a starter set put together for when you arrive!”

“Wow Really? Your too kind!” Lewis was already composing the letter he’d send out to the local businesses telling them the good news. A new farmer in the valley is just the miracle everyone needed.

“Anyway, I was just calling to ask about the current condition of the old farm?” Not good. If Natalie saw the current state it was in, she may well turn on her heals and walk away as soon as she arrived. “Mayor?”

“Don’t worry about a thing here, it’s all in good working order.” A necessary lie.

“fantastic, I’ll see you again in two days. Goodnight sir.”

“Goodnight.” The moment he put the phone down he turned and began the walk to Robins house, she was going to need every second to fix that old house in time.

Two days later and Lewis was waiting anxiously by the bus stop wringing his flat cap in his hands. Natalie would arrive any moment now and the house still wasn’t finished! Over the sounds of birds chirping he can hear engine sounds building from inside the tunnel. Lewis had better tell Robin to stop but just as he begins to walk down the dirt trail, she bursts out the door.

“I’m done! That shoe-box shack is liveable.” With a proud grin she presents the key to the mayor and they turn back to see Natalie already stood on the dirt track. How times have changed the lively little girl who visited the valley so often is now a grown woman. Her large grey eyes were gazing at the road signpost as she swatted some of the strands of dark hair out her face. As Lewis approached, he could see her eyes begin to flitter around the surrounding woods, she evidently had the same curiosity akin to her late grandfather.

cardboard box cradled in her arms and messenger bag slung across her shoulder, once she realised we were there she turned to speak to the two of us. In that moment Lewis couldn’t help but think that yes, she would do very well here.

“Hello, I’m Natalie it’s nice to meet both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't particularly feel the need to re-write the entire opening, we've all probably seen it more than a few times.  
> Also next chapter Shane will make his first appearance (I'd feel mean if i left it any longer)


	4. Well Fuck You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie tries to make friends at the saloon.

Quietly watching Robin and mayor Lewis walk down the quaint little path, I could feel my fatigue slowly crawling its way up through my bones and into my mind. After travelling for almost two days straight alternating between day and night busses I was totally drained.

Swaying up the steps to the porch I couldn’t help but think, was coming here alone even a good idea? So far from everyone and everything that was familiar. Jim had probably found the post-it note I left on the kitchen island and by now be losing his mind. There was no denying that I needed a change in scenery after all the doctor had been suggesting it for forever. But maybe it would have been good for Jim as well. Was he worried? My phone had died not even an hour after I was out of the city boundaries, so I hadn’t heard anything from him yet. Pressing my shoulder to the wooden door it swung open on its creaking hinges.

Grandpas cottage was so bare, no photos or anything, is this really where he spent his last days? Tears began to build up behind my eyes and I desperately tried to blink them away. All alone in the middle of nowhere with no one by his side. After I woke up a nurse had told me that he’d asked for me on his deathbed and I couldn’t be there for him. Just like no one would be there for me. Openly sobbing now, I dropped my box of belongings by the foot of the bed I allowed myself to collapse face first into the old pillow.

I awoke later bathed in orange light from the setting sun. Allowing myself to lie on the bed I watched with raw eyes how the shadows stretched across from floor to vaulted ceiling in the little wood cabin. The birds were singing almost sadly, as if they were saying a final goodbye to the world they knew. They won’t have to worry about a thing. When I start my farm, I’ll leave plenty of the old trees for them to live in.

Wait wasn’t I supposed to get something done today? Lazily rolling onto my side to face the room my eyes landed on the box full of parsnip seeds and tools… Right. I have to actually start the farm.

Numbly pushing myself up to a sitting position on the bed I sat for a moment considering the concept of ignoring everything work related today. Damn the memory of old gramps guilt tripping me to work. Reaching across the space with a slight grunt I pull the box closer to my feet. Carefully lifting the seeds out of the box, I inspect them flipping the packet over several times. _Are you serious?_ These seeds were my lifeline out here and there were no written instructions on how to take care of them?

“Well I’m royally fucked.” flicking the offending packet onto the pillow in disgust I rose to my feet and began to gently stretch my aching joints.

It was then I received a very rude reminder. “Gurrrgle.” I hadn’t eaten since yesterday. Bracing my arms around my stomach to keep it quiet I began to follow my nose towards town and hopefully a charitable neighbour.

Inside the saloon there was only two people. On the left a dolled up woman which was a hash juxtaposition to her tracksuit. She looked like she’d seen better days but still smiled as I entered. keeping to himself drinking on opposite side of the bar was a rugged looking young man wearing a blue hoodie and Jean shorts. I quietly take note of the Joja J on the hoodie. He barely even acknowledged my presence as I walked in, so it felt fair to assume the beer in front of him wasn’t the first of the evening.

“Welcome stranger!” The tanned bartender beamed at me. “What can I get for you?”

“Whatever it is you’ve got cooking at the moment please, it honestly might be the best thing I’ve ever smelt.” At this the round-faced man gave a hearty belly laugh and disappeared into the back room.

Hoping up onto one of the tall bar stools in the middle a beaming blue haired woman walked over. “I think you’ve just made Gus the happiest I’ve seen him since autumn.” She plopped a glass overflowing with beer foam in front of me. “Have this one on the house.”

“What! Are you sure?” I questioned not quite believing my luck.

“Don’t worry about it!” She giggled at my shocked expression. “The names Emily by the way.”

“Natalie, though I think you can call me Tully.” I extended my hand, but she didn’t take it immediately like I was expecting.

“Wait Tully? Like the old farm?” I nodded dumbly as she started laughing hysterically. “and here I thought you were some tourist from the city visiting out of season!” I narrowed my eyes at her not quite understanding weather or not that was a compliment. “You’ve been the centre of town gossip since the mayor first announced it, don’t get me wrong but with all the hype I just wasn’t expecting someone like you!” when she stopped laughing and saw my expression she immediately busied herself behind the bar again.

Thankfully Gus cut the tension by bringing through the food and Yoba be damned if this wasn’t the best pizza she’d ever tasted. Fair to say I paid with an additional sizable tip. As I chewed my way through the pizza, I couldn’t help but look down and asses myself a little. Something my therapist had told me to stop doing a long time ago. Okay so I wasn’t in the best shape of my life, working at Joja for slightly over two years may have left a bit of a spare tyre around my mid-section. None of my clothes were really farming appropriate but there wasn’t much I can do about that without breaking the bank, leggings would just have to do for now.

“Don’t worry about it,” a husky voice spoke from my right. “Emily doesn’t have much of a filter when she gets excited.” The man on my right said still staring into his bear.

I began shaking my head. “No, she’s not wrong.” focusing on my pizza I felt two pairs of eyes look at me. “Heck I’ve kind of fallen at the first hurdle, I receive a packet full of parsnip seeds but have no idea what to do without instructions”

“They’re _parsnips_ for fucks sake _,_ ” I can’t tell if he sounds angry or just exasperated, “you put the seeds in the ground and water them. Four days later they’re grown.” He downs his beer and gets up to leave.

“Hey thanks for the help!” I go in for a handshake hoping it goes down better this time.

He glanced down at my extended hand eyebrows scrunched together. Damn he looks cute. “Why exactly should I even introduce myself to someone who won’t even be here a week?” The purple haired piece of shit left without another word.

“Don’t worry about him.” I can barely hear Emily through my building outrage and shame. “He doesn’t like people.”

Well fuck you to.

The next day I’m in town early to drop of my old notes at the doctors. But low and behold who do I but Mr grumpy pants. A wicked grin stretched across my face. The doctors can wait I have an idea. I wait for him to disappear out of sight before retracing his steps. The Joja mart came into sight just beyond the bridge. Pushing through the slightly sick feeling at seeing Joja again I quietly walked round to the back of the store. He was in the middle of one of the isles packing something disgusting onto the shelf and I softly made my way behind him out of his line of sight.

I prepare my best manager impression. “What do you think you’re doing!!” He jumps out of his skin and spins round wide eyed and frantic before homing in on me. Muddy kneed and sloppily done hair and oh so evidently not Joja. “Hi there _Shane._ ” I draw out his name, reading it of his company ID.

“What do you want?” He Bristles through gritted teeth.

“Nothing just saying hi.” And with the cuties name acquired I get out of that blue hell as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a video compilation of someone interacting with Shane and just saying “fuck you Shane” every single time. I feel like that’s a pretty good summary of all early game interactions with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first story I've ever posted so I'd deeply appreciate support, feedback and corrections for any grammar errors


End file.
